Song of Chaos
by omeganaruto
Summary: Raven plays a song that resonates with chaos. KittyxRaven


Raven Queen sat at the on the foot of her bed her back facing towards the open window of her bedroom, a cold, but also gentle, chill prickled her back as the night air settled into the young woman's childhood home. It almost felt like she could feel the stars in the sky staring at her. She was off from school for break this and the only place she wanted to spend that time was here in her home with her father.

Raven looked back over her shoulder and to the object she had placed there earlier. It was her guitar. She smiled. Even though she would never compare herself to those with actual skills like that of her friend Melody Piper, Raven loved to play her guitar. She gently reached out for its neck.

Holding at it in her arms in her lap, Raven studied the instrument as it had seemed to wear its age on its body. Raven remembered when her father had bought the guitar for her birthday as it was the first birthday gift that she had received after her mother had been sealed away in her mirror prison ten years prior. The Evil Queen loved music – so long as they were power ballads about herself – but when Raven wanted to learn to make music her mother told her "No" as "commoners should be the ones to sing for their queen, not the other way around" and so she was set against Raven ever having to so much as even look an instrument in the wrong light. So when the time came, Good King bought her daughter the instrument as a sign that their time was going to change.

Raven sighed softly as her fingertips ran down the strings of the fretboard. She knew she had to play something. She smiled.

Reaching over to the night stand, careful as to not make any unnecessary movement, she took the guitar pic and started to readjust herself into a more appropriate position. Her forefinger and her thumb both started working on adjusting the tuning pegs. She waved her hands through the string striking a few chords as she did her testing.

After she was sure everything was perfect Raven let out a small smile. She adjusted herself once more into a comfortable position with the guitar in hand.

Raven took a deep breath as she struck the chord with her guitar pic. She didn't see herself as a master or anything, but to her it sounded magical. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like she wouldn't have minded had her destiny involved guitar playing. Sounded like a magical destiny.

Satisfied, Raven started playing. She let her emotions flow through in fingertips and into the base of the guitar. To her it sounded beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, Raven started to sing.

"When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright,

When you're tucked in tight, when everything's alright.

Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free,

There come face to face with who you want to be,"

Raven turned her gaze over her shoulder and through the open window and into the night air. She smiled softly. Then she returned her gaze back to the inside of her room.

"So swim across the ocean blue, fly a rocket to the moon;

You can change your life, or you can change the world.

Take a chance, don't be afraid, life is yours to live;

Take a chance, and then the best has yet to come-"On beat, Raven stopped singing. She never turned her head. She sat there, guitar in her hand, a content look on her face.

"So…" Raven spoke to the nobody in her room, "What do you think?"

"…Beautiful…" sitting outside of Raven's bedroom window a familiar figure sat there with her back-to-back with hers. The almost cat-like woman sat there with one leg crossed over the other with her body leaned back relaxed and looking up into the night sky. Her green eyes seemed to reflect the bright starry stars that hang above. "Please…continue…" Kitty Cheshire, Raven's girlfriend, gently spoke. There was an aura a peace that had seemed to surround Kitty's presence as if for the time being the chaos had subsided.

Without turning her head, she nodded. "Okay…" Raven continued to sing. And Kitty continued to listen.


End file.
